The Insane Adventures of Stardust and Akimoto
by Bit
Summary: Read...laugh..pee ur pants...and REVIEW!! Flames welcome!


AN: Hello!! It's Me, Bit!! This here is a little something that i myself find HIL-AR-I-OUS!! But than again...I AM amused easily...ANYWAYZ! AHEM! Just know that this that u are about to read it from a chat I entered along with Emerald May. I give credit to everyone person in there...OKIES?! I GIVE THEM CREDIT!!!.......  
  
DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN FF7 OR FF9!! I OWN ONE CHARRI AND HER NAME IS STARDUST MYSTICSONG!! she is my charrie...n.n;;. anwayz...on with z chat.  
  
~*~*~THE INSANE ADVENTURES OF STARDUST AND AKIMOTO~*~*~  
  
(( MAJOR IMPORTANT AN [sorda]: Remember...there are parrts on here you're gonna be like...WTF!? just keep on reading til you get to the funny oart...kay? kay....BUH BYEZ!! ))  
  
You have just entered room "Home of Tomoyo."  
  
Kinomot0: hang on  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI has entered the room.  
  
Zvirgo1987 has entered the room.  
  
Zvirgo1987: wow...i like the chat...nice name  
  
Kinomot0: [] lol for you zvirgo...heh []  
  
StardustBeauty01: i like Ag's names more  
  
Zvirgo1987 has left the room.  
  
Kinomot0: brb  
  
Kinomot0 has left the room.  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( such as ))(( I HAVE ARMS! ))  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( *hands on hips* tsk tsk for them ))  
  
Kinomot0 has entered the room.  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( WB! ))  
  
Kinomot0: [] TY! []  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( NP! ))  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ wb ][  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ ME RP TERRA CARD AGAIN! ][  
  
Kinomot0: []O.o []  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( damn...my arm...is cramping..brb... ))  
  
Kinomot0: [] ty []  
  
Kinomot0: [] kk []  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ =) The.....Frost card! ][  
  
Kinomot0: [] kk []  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( baq ))  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ WB ][  
  
Kinomot0: [] wb []  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( ty ty ))  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: :: A white and light blue jester like...clow card like..person like thing flipped through down town, the ground it touched turning into ice. It looked like a clow card would. Pupiless silver blue eyes, eerie white glow  
  
Kinomot0: [] yw []  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: the works. ::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *erm...wals arounf in...the outfit that was described in the other chat* (( o.o;; ))  
  
StardustBeauty01: around*  
  
Kinomot0: [] i wanna be Akimoto... Sakura is a little boring... in my opinion..hehe []  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ AKIMOTO ROCKS!! ][  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ I mean.. ][  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( AND I know her..n.n;; )) (( OOOOH!!! ))  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ Uh..do what you want.. ][  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( SOMEBODY LIKES SOMEBODY! ))  
  
LilToto840 has entered the room.  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ Akimoto likes french fries? ][  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( SOMEBODY LIKES SOMEBODY!! ))  
  
XIGtTrunksIX has entered the room.  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ o_O Akimoto DOES like frenchfries. ][  
  
Kinomot0: [] american food good! hehe p[  
  
Kinomot0: []**  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( TOOTIES LIKES AKI!!! ))  
  
LilToto840: ::looks at everyone::  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ ................................................ ][  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ]  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( ^_______^ ))  
  
LilToto840: Hello all welcome to my home! :::bows::  
  
Kinomot0: [] *sweatdrops* yeah, as good friends, nothing more. []  
  
LilToto840: -[Trunks is Li]- Ilx Reeves xlI: e.e How did I get here...  
  
Kinomot0: ~~~Akimoto Hiiragizawa. Sakura getting boring. Soon Akimoto will get boring to then I have to make another one all over again..blah  
  
LilToto840: Please all come inside my home!  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( i vote we have a food fight...o.o;; )) (( but thats just me..;; ))  
  
Kinomot0: [] food fight!!! [  
  
Kinomot0: []*  
  
LilToto840: -[[no a magic fight]-  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: No.  
  
Kinomot0: [] ::throws mashed potatoes at Stardust's face:: []  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: I never wanted to be here.  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: How'd I get here.  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( *gasp* )))  
  
Kinomot0: [] too bad i already threw mashed potatoes!! []  
  
XIGtTrunksIX: ::laughs::  
  
Kinomot0: [] ::grins and shimmers to Avalon.:: []  
  
LilToto840 has left the room.  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( ooooh...that BUTT CRACKER! ))  
  
XIGtTrunksIX: ::hides behide the table::  
  
XIGtTrunksIX has left the room.  
  
Kinomot0: [] they all leave.. []  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( they....dont know how to have fun...sry...but they need to loosen up a bit ))  
  
Kinomot0: [] ::twindles thumbs, hyper at 4:30 am:: []  
  
Kinomot0: [] ya []  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: ][ :: Dead. :: ][  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( TOOTIES!!!! *pokes him* ))  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( *pops bubles* (()) ~~~ ))  
  
Kinomot0: [] BOREDUM! []  
  
StardustBeauty01: yup...  
  
Kinomot0: [] ::throws applesause at everyone, bored:: []  
  
StardustBeauty01: *walks by and dumps a pie on her* there..have fun...  
  
StardustBeauty01: *hit with applesauce* O.O;;  
  
StardustBeauty01: -.-;;  
  
Kinomot0: [] ::grabs another pie and shoves it in her face.:: yea, have fun! []  
  
StardustBeauty01: grrrr...  
  
StardustBeauty01: *lunges at her*  
  
Kinomot0: [] ::shrugs innocently:: []  
  
Kinomot0: ::dodges out of way.::  
  
Kinomot0: ::waves bye bye as she goes in opposite direction.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *trips and rolls downhill* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- *BAM( OOF!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *  
  
StardustBeauty01: O_O....  
  
StardustBeauty01: ....  
  
StardustBeauty01: ....@_@  
  
Kinomot0: ::waves:: Have a nice trip! See you next FAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!  
  
StardustBeauty01: 1 Star  
  
StardustBeauty01: 2 Star  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: 3 STar  
  
StardustBeauty01: 4 Star  
  
StardustBeauty01: *points in the air* 5 Star  
  
StardustBeauty01: 6 STar  
  
StardustBeauty01: 7 Star  
  
Kinomot0: [] ::pokes Reeves:: Hey you, have fun. u aint even saying ne thing. []  
  
StardustBeauty01: *flies up* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! NUUUUU! DUN LET IT EAT MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *blinks* huh..  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: *hinting her profile*  
  
Kinomot0: heh  
  
Kinomot0: *sigh* ish bored as he||  
  
StardustBeauty01: *rusn uphill quickly* *suddenly gets slower and slower as if in a slow motion movie scene*  
  
Kinomot0: ::waits for her to arrive at hill.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: wwwwwhhhhhyyyy aaaammmm iiiiiii ggggooooiiiinnnggg sssooo ssslllooowww....????  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: *fells like she on a tredmill(sp?)*  
  
Kinomot0: treadmill i think  
  
Kinomot0: ::she finally makes it to the top.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *looks behind her and screams*  
  
StardustBeauty01: NOT THE S/HE!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: O.O  
  
Kinomot0: Who?  
  
StardustBeauty01: *sprints uphill Quina running after her*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: I EAT YOU!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: GOOD FOOD  
  
Kinomot0: ::sees quina and runs down hill opposite direction.:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *screams and runs past Aki*  
  
Kinomot0: NO!! WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!1  
  
StardustBeauty01: DUN KAT HER EAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT ME!  
  
StardustBeauty01: LET*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: MORE FOOD!!  
  
Kinomot0: *gulp* is eaten.  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *spots Totties* WHAT THIS?  
  
StardustBeauty01: tooties*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: MORE FOOD?  
  
Kinomot0: ::shrugs, shimmering out of stomach.:: BYE BYE QUINA!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *licks him* Me: O.O  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *picks him up by his arms and pops him in mouth* CRUNCHY.  
  
Kinomot0: ::grimaces:: eww...  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: yer right...ewww...  
  
Kinomot0: ::looks up:: UH OH!! WE'RE NEXT!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *chases after the girl*  
  
Kinomot0: ::RUNS::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *Me: *screams*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *runs*  
  
Kinomot0: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *chases them* I EAT YOU!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::trips and falls::  
  
Kinomot0: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *keeps on running* GL!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *grabs her foot* I EAT YOU!  
  
Kinomot0: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Kinomot0: LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::KICKS QUINA'S FACE::  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *licks her* TASTE GOOD  
  
Kinomot0: TAK THAT!  
  
Kinomot0: AND THAT!  
  
Kinomot0: AND THIS!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *has too much blubber....everything bounces off*  
  
Kinomot0: ::grabs quina's tounge and pulls:: take that!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *bites her hand*  
  
Kinomot0: AAAH!!!  
  
Kinomot0: let go of me you fat peice of blubber!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: I EAT YOU!  
  
Kinomot0: LEMME GO!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *shoves her in mouth*  
  
Kinomot0: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
StardustBeauty01: ***QUINA***  
  
Kinomot0: ::sits in stomach.:: dark.....  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *still running...suddenly in slow motion movie*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *ctaches up* I EAT YOU!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *screams and runs again*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *grabs her shirt*  
  
Kinomot0: ::laughing in stomach::  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *still running..so i think..*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *blinks noticning nothing is moving....*  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *falls in a dark place*  
  
Kinomot0: ::  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: GOOD FOOD.  
  
Kinomot0: OUCH! U SAT ON MY FOOT!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *jumps hittind Quina's stomch making it bulge out on the outside*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *looks down* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NO! STOMACH ALIVE! CAN NO BE!  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
Kinomot0: ::helps::  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *runs around screaming like the girls*  
  
Kinomot0: *punch, punch, punch*  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *backs up far away stretching Quina's butt out* here I come...  
  
Kinomot0: ewwww  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *looks at her butt* NUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *goes flyin into Quinas stomach*  
  
Kinomot0: ::bounces back::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *Quina: AHHHHHHHHHHH *flies acroos the the yard*  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: across*  
  
Kinomot0: ::wonders;: what am i doing here? i can shimmer out!! bye bye Stardust!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *backs up again going farther*  
  
Kinomot0: ::shimmers out of stomach.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *flies full speed ahead at her stomach*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: I DE- *dies*  
  
Kinomot0: ::sees stomach bulge out.:: Eeesh, no wonder Quina was freaking out  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *goes flying thro and across the yard*  
  
Kinomot0: *pokes the body* hey, stardust you coming out anytime soon?  
  
StardustBeauty01: *holds arms out like Superman*  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Kinomot0: WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: WHAT *crashes into a rock* *BAM* TREE?!  
  
Zvirgo1987 has entered the room.  
  
Kinomot0: *grimmaces*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *slides down hitting the ground*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *flat as a pancake*  
  
Kinomot0: ::Shakes head.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *the wind picks uo*  
  
StardustBeauty01: up*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *fliesthro the ai* YEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::watches stardust float away in sky::  
  
StardustBeauty01: flies thro*  
  
Kinomot0: *still flat as a pancake tho*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *is no longer flat*  
  
Kinomot0: Awww darn.. lol  
  
Zvirgo1987: hi everyone!!  
  
Kinomot0: hey!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *wabves arms and legs like crazy, anime style*  
  
StardustBeauty01: waves*  
  
Zvirgo1987: what's happening?  
  
Kinomot0: nutten. acting insane  
  
StardustBeauty01: *falls to the ground* I'M DYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIII- *BAM!*  
  
StardustBeauty01: ow..  
  
Kinomot0: *closes eyes at crash. rushes to the scene of the crime::  
  
Kinomot0: ::Shoves stardust out of way.:: move over, you have destroyed precious property!  
  
StardustBeauty01: ow..  
  
StardustBeauty01: *gets up and slaps her* BIATCH!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::begins patching up land and not stardust... lol::  
  
Zvirgo1987: lol!!1  
  
Zvirgo1987: do you guys want to have a rp?  
  
Zvirgo1987: a crazy rp?  
  
Kinomot0: ::shoves her back:: F**K OFF!  
  
Kinomot0: we are having a crazy RP  
  
Zvirgo1987: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: *pulls her hair* NO!! ITS NOT ON MY SCHEDULE LIKE IT IS URS!!!!!!!!  
  
Zvirgo1987: LOL!!!  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01:   
  
Kinomot0: ::Shimmers and kicks stardusts @$$::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *shrieks*  
  
Kinomot0: ::laughs::  
  
Kinomot0: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *glows a light purple as her powers come to her* *all preppy*  
  
StardustBeauty01: OH THST IS BITCH!  
  
StardustBeauty01: THATS*  
  
StardustBeauty01: IT*  
  
Kinomot0: AIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PREPS!!! ITS A CURSE!!!!!  
  
Zvirgo1987: lol  
  
StardustBeauty01: *throws a fire ball at her* I NO PREP NO MORE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::runs off hysterically in the opposite direction::  
  
StardustBeauty01: well...  
  
Kinomot0: ::uses staff to direct the fire ball back at her::  
  
StardustBeauty01: AAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *dijs*  
  
StardustBeauty01: dojs*  
  
StardustBeauty01: geeze...  
  
Kinomot0: THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE DOMINATED BY FREAKING PREPS!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::Throws many many fireball at her.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *Cait Sith waddles in*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *looks over* YO MY HOMEY!!! WASSSSSUP?!  
  
StardustBeauty01: CS: YO MY DAWG!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::Stares:: Was that English?  
  
Kinomot0: ::scratches head and pokes CS:: is this electronic?  
  
Kinomot0: ::pulls her ears.:: Hm....  
  
StardustBeauty01: CS: GET OFF ME!!  
  
Kinomot0: Where is the off button...?  
  
StardustBeauty01: CS: *puches her 8 ft away*  
  
Zvirgo1987 has left the room.  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: dude...you'd better not mess wid my man here...  
  
Kinomot0: ::is punched.:: WAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! I ALWAYS WANTED TO FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: LOL!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::scratches head.:: I thought Tai was ur guy.. *confused from accident*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: eh? dats Hope's man dude...meh..  
  
StardustBeauty01: *nods head like a punk*  
  
StardustBeauty01: I be Stardust  
  
StardustBeauty01: CS: DIS MY DAWG HERE!!  
  
Kinomot0: *is confused cause of accident.* hope...? i thought u were...? aie *faints*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Both: *they do their handshake* AAAAAAAWOGEEWOGEEWOGEE!  
  
Kinomot0: ::gets up for a minute:: OH SHUT UP WITH THAT ACCENT!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Both: *crack up laughing*  
  
Kinomot0: ::mimics:: DIS MY DAWG HERE!! WHAT EVER!!! *preppy like* oh great, now IM becoming a prep. *goes unconsoius*  
  
StardustBeauty01: CS: (he is FAT!! i swear) *jumps up and down on Aki*  
  
Kinomot0: ::shimmers away sending a blow to h is back.:: GET THE F**CK OFF ME!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *does victory dance* WOO HOO! GET DIS PARTY STAAAARTED!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Cait Sith: *flies away* LATER MEH DAWG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::Stares, wishing that i wuz still in Quina's stomach.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: KATER HOMEY!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: LATER*  
  
Kinomot0: ::already running of in opposite direction screaming blood murder.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *Sephiroth walks in* *evil cackle*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *pulls out his Masamune and points it at Aki*  
  
Kinomot0: ::Stops:: OOOOOO EVIL!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Sephy: DUN MOVE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: my brother was evil!!! im on ur side!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::shimmers behind him.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: Yo Sephy!!!  
  
Kinomot0: Eriol evil!! now im evil!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Sephy: Hey..sup..*nods his head a little* (( i am making him OOC, but thst okay ))  
  
StardustBeauty01: Sephy: *whips around* you are not evil...  
  
Kinomot0: we all EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!! *starts to turn into the modern aged Mr. Hyde*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Sephy: *cuts her arms slightly*  
  
Kinomot0: ::punches his face, blood coming out of nose.::  
  
Kinomot0: ::does a high kick to his neck.::  
  
Kinomot0: NOT EVIL HUH?????!??!!!?!?  
  
Kinomot0: [] ok, maybe not evil, but murderuous and violent!!! []  
  
Kinomot0: LOL  
  
StardustBeauty01: Sephy: *uses a CURAGA spell*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Sephy: *is fully healed*  
  
Kinomot0: which is....?  
  
Kinomot0: ::shimmers::  
  
Kinomot0: BOO!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Seohy: *casts VANISH*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Sephy: *is now invissble to anyone he wants to be*  
  
Kinomot0: ::uses staff to find shadow of Sephy::  
  
Kinomot0: haha!! got ya!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: GO AWAY SEPHY!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Sephy: *disappears*  
  
Kinomot0: yeah, GO AWAY!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: DIRECTOR: OKAY LADIES!!!!!!! GREAT JOB!!! ONLY A FEW MORE SCENES!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::nods:: alright!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: ...O.O;;  
  
StardustBeauty01: Director: STUNT DOUBLE FOR QUINA PLZ!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *&screams bloddy murder*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *  
  
Kinomot0: O.O!!??  
  
Kinomot0: ::does same::  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: NOT HERR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: BLOODY MURDER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: NOT HER, OH PLEASE NOT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Director: *turn into DEVIL* SHUDDUPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: I WILL BRING WHO I WANTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: BESIDES...... SHES DEAD!!! WE ACCIDENTLY KILLED HER!  
  
Kinomot0: ::stops abruptly:: O.O!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: HINT THE STUNT DOUBLE BITCH!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: O.O  
  
Kinomot0: FUCK OFF!!  
  
Kinomot0: Say that to mah face!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *looks at Aki*  
  
Kinomot0: Say that to the goddess of the Avalon reigion and the Clow Protector!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Devil: *grows REAL big*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Devil: *looks down*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: uh oh...  
  
StardustBeauty01: O.O  
  
Kinomot0: ::barks at stardust:: wutareyoulookingat??!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::looks up::  
  
Kinomot0: ELEMENT CARDS, I CALL UPON THE!@  
  
StardustBeauty01: Devil: *tries stepping on them*  
  
Kinomot0: THEE*  
  
Kinomot0: AIEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! A FOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!  
  
Kinomot0: LOL  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *runs around like crazy*  
  
Kinomot0: MAKE THAT TWO FEET!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: HE HAS SMELLY FEET!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: AND FUNGI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::gets a needle and pokes his butt. it goes *pop!*::  
  
StardustBeauty01: Devil: O.O  
  
Kinomot0: ::aire releases, showing a dwarf::  
  
Kinomot0: HAHA! (simpson style)  
  
StardustBeauty01: Devil: *the air flies out sendidn him flying around like a ballloon  
  
StardustBeauty01: *  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: O.O  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *stares*  
  
Kinomot0: ::points to the cast of 'Snow White and teh Seven Dwarves':: I believe you belong there.  
  
StardustBeauty01: Devil: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *his voice got litteler by the second*  
  
StardustBeauty01: littler*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: .... OO  
  
Kinomot0: ::kicks his ass.:: ok, get your little booty over their!!  
  
Kinomot0: there*  
  
Kinomot0: ::glances at Stardust.:: how bout that for some evil?  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: hmmm..pretty good  
  
StardustBeauty01: preeeeeeeeeeetty preeeeeeeeeeeeetty gooooooooooooooooooood  
  
Kinomot0: ::stomps to where stardust is at.:: thats it? you want me to do some to wut i did to him? ::points to dwarf with a boot print on his @$$::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *busts out laughing*  
  
Kinomot0: ::mutters;: hopeless.... ::shouts:: bring in the double Quina!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Thats awesome Aki!  
  
StardustBeauty01: O.O!  
  
StardustBeauty01: WHAT!  
  
Kinomot0: *grins evilly*  
  
StardustBeauty01: WHY HER/HIM/IT?!  
  
Kinomot0: lol  
  
Kinomot0: *cackles* he..he..heh.eh  
  
StardustBeauty01: *stunt double Quina walks in*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Q: I EAT YOU!!!! *runs at them her fork pointed outward* (( her weapon...is a HUGE life- size for.. ))  
  
StardustBeauty01: (( fork* ))  
  
Kinomot0: ::steps out of way to allow Quina to pass through.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: me: *jumps away*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Q: *runs straight thro*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Q: I HIUNGRY! I WANT FOOD!  
  
Kinomot0: kinda dumb Quina.... ::SHOUTS:: BRING IN THE NEXT QUINA!!  
  
Kinomot0: *watches the two Quina's wrestle.*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: erm...Aki..they're all the same...CAUSE THERE IS ONLY ONE STUNT DOUBLE!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: thats why I called for the third, duh!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kinomot0: but dont worry, we got plent more left to go... about a few hundred..  
  
StardustBeauty01: O.O  
  
StardustBeauty01: U know...  
  
Kinomot0: ::Shouts:: OH QUINA'S!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: I say...we move onto a new career..  
  
StardustBeauty01: like Hosting a show for instance....  
  
Kinomot0: *thinks* yeah..not a bad idea  
  
StardustBeauty01: *nods* we can have the FF9 crew as guests  
  
StardustBeauty01: then FF8  
  
StardustBeauty01: then FF7  
  
StardustBeauty01: or..FF7  
  
Kinomot0: *sees the quinas charging out* BUT LETS GET OUTTA HERE FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: FF8  
  
StardustBeauty01: then FF9  
  
StardustBeauty01: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::runs ditching Stardust.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *screams and runs*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *sees the yellow brick road*  
  
StardustBeauty01: oooh...  
  
Kinomot0: ::runs faster than Marion Jones (person even ruight?)::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *puts on Dorothy shoes and skips dpwn the road*  
  
Kinomot0: ::sees road too.:: *stares in wonder** ooooooo. aaaaaaaaaaaahh, eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!  
  
Kinomot0: ::follows, skipping after her.::  
  
Kinomot0: *sings** lalalalalalalal  
  
StardustBeauty01: *treaches the end* *looks back* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: or makes noise at least..  
  
StardustBeauty01: SO MANY QUINAS!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::looks back:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::jumps off road and falls down to nothing ness...on...on..on.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *taps her heels 3 times* THERES NO PLACE LIKE MY SHOW! THERES NO PLACE LIKE Y SHOW! THERES NO PLACE LIKE MY SHOW!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: she then disappears*  
  
Kinomot0: *eats some cookies, waiting for the bottomless pit to end* ohwait... its bottomlesss..... so its THE END FOR AKIMOTO HIIRAGIZAWA!!!!  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: :: Watch. ::  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: :O!!!  
  
Kinomot0: HEY YOU!! YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO SEE THIS TILL NEXT MARCH!! THATS WHEN ITS RELEASED!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *appears in a game room* AKI!!!!!!!!!!! we have a SHOW to HOST!  
  
StardustBeauty01: WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: im in a bottomless pit eating cookies ...= telepathy  
  
StardustBeauty01: YEA!!!!!! *looks at him*  
  
StardustBeauty01: HEYU! I THOUGHT QUINA ATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *points at him etes wide*  
  
StardustBeauty01: eyes*  
  
StardustBeauty01: AKI! didnt Quina eat him?  
  
StardustBeauty01: !  
  
Kinomot0: ::shrugs:: duuno... *still eating cookies* yummers!  
  
Kinomot0: ::land hard on butt:: OUCH!  
  
StardustBeauty01: O.O  
  
Kinomot0: ::starts cursing.:: &$*$()@)%&(#&&%*#&@_*%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Camera Man: in 3....  
  
StardustBeauty01: 2...  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: GET UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::Shimmers::  
  
StardustBeauty01: CM;: 1! ur on!  
  
StardustBeauty01: me: uhhhhhhhh....  
  
Kinomot0: Uh... Uh... Uh...  
  
Kinomot0: ::grabs Alex:: You host!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *looks at Aki and back to the camera*  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: =/  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: Fine.  
  
StardustBeauty01: *looks at Alex* yea..hs the host...  
  
StardustBeauty01: we;re just the insane co-hosts...  
  
Kinomot0: ::whispers to Star:: think maybe we should go back to the stunt career?  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: :: Weather reporter voice that sounds nothing like he's. :: Are beans your friends?  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: Find out on the heartbreaking story.  
  
StardustBeauty01: *whispers* no..topo many I EAT YOUs  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: Tonight at eleven.  
  
StardustBeauty01: too*  
  
Kinomot0: good point *whispers*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *whidpers to Alex* the FF9 crew me,bers are gonna be on our show!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: u have to introduce them!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::Sees a Quina looking around the set room::  
  
Kinomot0: *nudges Star's arm* we got company *whispers*  
  
StardustBeauty01: *sees her too* O.O THEY'RE HERE!!  
  
Kinomot0: Quina: FOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *sees Zidane* *giggles*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *sees Tooties* I EAT YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *runs at him*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Quina: *sticks fork out*  
  
Kinomot0: ::Runs of set, screaming blood murder:: AIE!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *stands there...* interesting...  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *sits in a chair*  
  
Kinomot0: Another Quina: *sees Star* I EAT YOU! StardustBeauty01: Quina: *eats Tooties*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *screams and runs*  
  
Kinomot0: Quina: *grabs arm adn takes a bite*  
  
Kinomot0: ::already halfway across the country  
  
StardustBeauty01: MeL *was long gone leaving a dust cloud... *  
  
Kinomot0: ::*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me:  
  
StardustBeauty01: *  
  
Ilx Reeves xlI: :: Dies. ::  
  
Kinomot0: Quina: *sob* FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *in another unknown country*  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *screams in horror*  
  
Kinomot0: LOL  
  
StardustBeauty01: Me: *reads the signs and screams*  
  
Kinomot0: ::goes for days without water and food.::  
  
StardustBeauty01: ~*~*~*~WELCOME TO QUINA LAND~*~*~*~  
  
StardustBeauty01: *screams* HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Kinomot0: Going...to.. die.. *sees a mirage* ^_^!!  
  
Kinomot0: LOLOLOL!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: LOL!!!!!!!  
  
Kinomot0: ::vomits from drinking supposedly water, wich ended up to be oil::  
  
StardustBeauty01: *dies from all the Quinas eating her*  
  
Kinomot0: ::dies from dehydration and lack of food.::  
  
Kinomot0: THE END!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: YAY!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *ish outta ideas anywayz*  
  
StardustBeauty01: That was fun tho...  
  
Kinomot0: oh wait.... *boss comes to give pay, but actreesses were dead...* Oh well, more money for me!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *flies up* GIMME ME MONEY!!!!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *tackles him grabbing her money*  
  
Kinomot0: ::Comes back as ghost.:: I WANT ME MONEY TO!!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *turns and walks off* HAHAHA!! I am RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICH!  
  
Kinomot0: ::manages to grab it back from her and shimmers to Avalon.::: IM RIIIIIIIICH!  
  
StardustBeauty01: ~~~~~END!~~~~~~~~  
  
Kinomot0: Or is it....?  
  
StardustBeauty01: ~~ TO BE CONTINUED!! ~~  
  
Kinomot0: its not possible! we all dead!!  
  
Kinomot0: wait now we arent! we got clones!!  
  
StardustBeauty01: *Dagger from FF9 revives everyone with a FULL LIFE spell*  
  
Kinomot0: ---------to be continued........------------  
  
Kinomot0: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT!  
  
StardustBeauty01: ANNNDDDDD....  
  
Kinomot0: and wut?  
  
StardustBeauty01: *yells cheerfully* THATS A WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!  
  
Kinomot0: oh yeah, good point!  
  
StardustBeauty01: ^-^  
  
  
  
END.  
  
AN: SoOoOoOo...what did you think? Hilarious? Funny? Awful? Stupid? C'mon..speak up and tell me!! REVIEW PLZ! I like flames too...sometimes they're funny to read!! ^-^;; feel free to say what you want in ur reviews! Lemme know if you would like another part of THE INSANE ADVENTURES OF STARDUST AND AKIMOTO ! Deal? Deal!!! REVIEW! BYEZ! 


End file.
